Fever Confessions
by Vinsmouse
Summary: Answer to story challenge at Dukes of Hazzard Slash Bo is sickLuke is comforting SLASH NONGRAPHIC Rating is just because of it being slash, so playing it safe. Please read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money just cheap thrills.

This is an answer to the flu/cold challenge/story idea posted at my group Dukes of Hazzard Slash/unbetaed any mistakes are mine alone.

Fever Confessions

Luke walked into the bedroom he shared with his cousin Bo, stopping in surprise and shock at the sight before him. There on the floor lay his cousin, dressed in pajama pants, covered in sweat and shivering with chills. "BO! What's wrong Bo? Why are ya on the floor?" Seeing that he'd get no answers from his cousin right now, Luke set about getting Bo off the cold floor and into bed. Settling Bo into bed, worried by the amount of heat he felt coming from him, Luke hurried to the bathroom for a cold cloth and the thermometer.

Returning to the bedroom Luke laid the cold, wet cloth across Bo's forehead and slipped the thermometer under his cousin's tongue. Removing the thermometer a couple of minutes later Luke was shocked to see what it read, 103.2, "Damn Bo, how'd you get this sick, and where's Uncle Jesse?" Worried like he had never been before, Luke hurried to the living room and called Dr. Appleby, asking him to come out to the farm and check on Bo. Once that was done, Luke went back to Bo, hoping he could get Bo's fever down and that there would be something the doctor could do to help.

"Luke? I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean to do it, I'm sorry" Bo cried out in a scratchy voice that hurt for Luke to hear.

"Whatever it is, it's okay Bo I know you didn't mean it." Luke tried to reassure him, but this only seemed to make him more upset.

"No it's not, I didn't mean it, please don't hate me Luke. I'm sorry." Bo continued to sob in anguish about whatever had him upset.

Before he had a chance to say anything more there was a knock at the front door. Hurrying to let the doctor in, Luke was leading him back to the bedroom a moment later, where he found Bo trying to get to the door on unsteady legs.

"Bo what're ya doing? You need to get back in bed."Luke said as he grabbed his cousin by the waist and began leading him back to the bed.

"I'm sorry Luke, I thought you left, thought you's mad at me. Don't be mad Luke, I won't let it change nothing I promise. Don't go away,  
please?" 

"I'm not going anywhere Bo now will you get back in the bed and let the doc take care of ya? Luke said through gritted teeth, starting to get exasperated. Getting Bo settled back in bed Luke then left the room to allow the doctor a chance to examine Bo.

"What's wrong with him doc?" Luke asked a short time later, as the doctor emerged from their bedroom.

"Looks like he's got a case of strep throat Luke, I've given him a shot of penecillin to get him started and I'll leave you with some more in pill form. You see to it that he takes one three times a day for the next seven days. There may not be any real improvement for at least twenty-four hours, he's got a pretty good case going. I'm surprised at Jesse really, letting him get this bad, or is he sick too?" the doctor asked, confused that it was Luke and not Jesse who had called him.

"I don't know what's going on doc. I've been gone all weekend in Atlanta at a Marine reunion, I came home right before I called you and found Bo on the floor and no sign of Jesse. I know Daisy went with her friend Sally Jo to Nashville for a week, she left the same day I did. If I had to guess about Uncle Jesse I'd say he probably got called away and didn't know Bo was sick." Luke told him, confused himself and worried about Bo.

"Well don't you worry none Luke, Bo's going to be fine it'll just take a few days. You make sure he takes that medicine, gets rest and drinks plenty of fluids and he'll be back to his old self in no time"  
the docotor reassured.

After the doctor left Luke returned to the bedroom and began wiping Bo's face with a wet cloth in an effort to bring his fever down. As he worked Bo continued to mumble the same sort of things he'd been saying before. Luke had no idea what Bo was talking about but as Bo became more and more agitated he decided he really needed to find out what was wrong.

"Bo what are ya worried about cousin? Why do you think I'll be mad?  
Why do you think I'll hate you? Please tell me."

"Can't tell ya, you'll hate me if you know. I don't want ya to hate me Luke, don't want to have to leave."

"Leave? Why would you be leaving? Bo tell me please, whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Luke begged

"Uh-huh, you'll want me to leave if I tell you. ...Please don't make me leave Luke, I'll stop, I'll find a way to stop I promise." Bo sobbed unable to stop himself.

"Okay that's it, I don't know what's going on with you Bo Duke but I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me. I promise whatever it is I won't get mad and I won't hate you. I damn sure won't make you leave,  
just tell me what it is Bo."

Unable to resist the worry he heard in Luke's voice, Bo finally began to talk. "I...oh God I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what Bo? Please tell me."

"I...fell in love...I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't mean to."

"Bo I don't understand, why are ya worried that I'd get mad about that.  
I'm happy for you, wait is that it? Did ya fall in love with some girl I went out with? Is that what's got ya worried?" Luke asked as he thought he'd figured out what the problem was.

At first all Bo could do was shake his head miserably in denial, but finally he knew he'd have to tell, and in the telling lose everything.  
"No Luke I fell in love with...I'm in love with...you." he finished in a small voice, quickly turning his head away not wanting to see the hatred and anger in Luke's eyes.

"Bo? Do you mean that? You really did fall in love with me? How long...how long have ya felt like this?" Luke asked as he turned Bo's face towards him, keeping his voice steady by sheer force of will.

"I...you're not mad? I didn't mean to, it just happened is all, it was a few months ago, when Jud was here. When I saw his car blow up and I thought you were in it, I wanted to die too, then we found you knocked out but alive. I was so scared Luke, but when you woke up, I ain't never been happier. I didn't realize at first that things had changed, but by the time Jud left I knew. I'm sorry Luke I didn't plan on you ever knowing."

"Bo it's alright, I'm glad you told me. I'm glad because I love you too, have loved you for years I just didn't think I'd ever get the chance to tell you. Bo would it be alright if I kissed you?"

"Kiss me? I'm not hearing things am I?" Seeing Luke shaking his head, Bo reached up and pulled his cousin, soon to be lover down for a sweet, slow kiss. For what would be the first of many kisses and God willing a lifetime of love.

The End

I know that might not be exactly what you had in mind, but it was the cold/flu idea that started this little ficlet.

This takes place a few months after the 6th season episode Brotherly Love. 


End file.
